<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running Out of Time by Reefwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073460">Running Out of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefwriting/pseuds/Reefwriting'>Reefwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Memories, Sad, Sweet, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefwriting/pseuds/Reefwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running Out of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Luz had announced that she only had two weeks left until she had to return home, Amity felt her world shatter. She heard Luz assuring everyone she wouldn't be gone forever, she'd visit, and come back next summer… but Amity didn't pay much attention.</p><p>Luz was leaving.</p><p>That single thought was tearing her apart. This past few months had changed her. Luz had changed her. But despite that her fear of losing Luz was becoming a partial reality. And she hadn't even said anything about her feelings. Luz was just as clueless and dense as she had been during Grom, and their match of grudgby against boscha.</p><p>She wandered away from the group gathered. More than she had even expected. So many lives that Luz had affected, for the better. All smiling and wishing her the best and for a safe return when she could.</p><p>"It was stupid anyway…" she muttered, blushing at the whole situation. "Luz isn't going to like you back, and all it does is hurt."</p><p>All the memories of that insufferable dork came rushing through her mind. The library, their book club meetings, grudgby, Grom, and beyond. How close Luz seemed to get without even realizing. The effect it had on her. </p><p>Amity couldn't take it. She couldn't take two weeks of pretending to be okay with Luz leaving.</p><p>So she didn't.</p><p>For the next week at school, Amity avoided Luz at all costs. It minimized her panicked lovestruck thoughts, and any danger the human girl would get her into. It hurt, but by not looking at the disappointment she could imagine on Luz's face, she managed. It felt helpful. It created a distance. Distance was good. The pain wouldn't be as bad.</p><p>Or atleast, is what Amity told herself.</p><p>It was another half week, just about three days before Luz had said she was leaving, when Amity broke.</p><p>The final school bell rang, and she gathered her books and made her way outside, ready for the walk home, when a familiar voice came from behind her, as well as audible footsteps.</p><p>"Amity!" It sounded mixed between happy and searching, like Luz had been looking forward to seeing Amity but for a specific reason. </p><p>She almost stopped, swallowing thickly her nerves, but kept walking, the footsteps stopping. But they began again, and suddenly the face she had ignored was in front of her, and she was forced to stop in her tracks. She wanted to run away, but she was frozen.</p><p>Luz looked so sad, her brown eyes searching Amity's guarded face for emotion. "You've… been avoiding me." </p><p>Amity tightened the grip on her books and looked down, hoping that was it, Luz would let her go in peace, and not trouble her again. And once Luz left she could try to forget…</p><p>"Did I do something?" Luz asked quietly, making Amity look up to meet her face again. She looked genuinely worried. She had purposefully kept close to a whisper, and reached for Amity's hand to grip it between both of hers. "Look, I know I mess up, and I'm oblivious and stupid. So if I did something to upset you, I want to make it right." She looked up with a smile. "And I know I can't just fix everything, but I want to try. I don't want to leave the Boiling Isles on bad terms with you…" her smile faded, and she squeezed Amity's hand.</p><p>"I- have to go-" The girl squeaked, blushing and trying to form the will to pull her hand away. But it remained, and she started shaking with nerves. </p><p>"I'm sorry, for whatever it was… I affect people when i'm not even aware of sometimes. Please Amity, You're one of my best friends, I want to make it right." She squeezed again. "Talk to me."</p><p>Amity's facade crumbled, and she let out a defeated sigh. This wasn't how to deal with emotions. And looking into Luz's sweet, stupid face… she couldn't let her go. Not like this. </p><p>And she couldn't let her go without being honest.</p><p>She squeezed her hand back, and spoke quickly and quietly. "Meet me at sunset. At the cliff close to the Owl House. I… need to talk to you. I've been putting it off. I've been afraid."</p><p>Luz released Amity's hand, smiling. "I'll be there. But you're okay? You're more important than me feeling good when I leave. You mean more than that to me."</p><p>Amity turned away, drawing a sharp inhale. "I think I will be… after we talk. But I really have to go- my parents will be upset if I don't get home for my study time. I'll see you at sunset, Luz…" she slid past the girl, a blush overtaking her face. She covered it halfway with the hand Luz had held so gently, conveying such a soft message while she spoke. How had she managed to ignore her for so long? Why had she thought it was how to handle things?</p><p>The hurt expression alone on the humans face nearly destroyed her. But that smile… that cursed smile… built her up all over again. Her heart was beating fast, and an unconscious smile took her over as she speed walked home.</p><p>Her study time at least soothed her, but she was fairly distracted, trying to find the perfect way to confess. She was determined to tell her now, even if it hurt. Luz was too sweet to not let her down easy, at least. The convincing and thinking took up almost two hours, and before she knew it she had to get ready to leave. She grabbed nothing but a piece of paper and a pencil, Incase words failed her.</p><p>It was such a quiet walk, that nerves set in. All the stores were packing up for the night, people were on their way home, and she was on her way to do one of the hardest things she'd ever done. </p><p>All the magic, death defying, pressure to be better… it didn't hold a candle to this. Her stomach squirmed in nervous anticipation as she drew closer to her destination. She just focused on breathing, the sound her feet as she moved, looking forward and not letting herself overthink. </p><p>But she came around the corner and paused, her heart beating again when she saw Luz sitting and looking upwards at the stars, seemingly tracing them with her finger and facing away. Amity could only imagine the small smile plastered to her face. Absent-mindedly adorable.</p><p>She closed her eyes and took a breath, approaching slowly and carefully sitting next to her, the paper in her hand laid gently at her side. "Hey, Luz."</p><p>"It's crazy how clear the stars are here in the Boiling Isles." The human murmured, turning only slightly to show a smile. "it really shows how it's a whole different world from mine. And I get to experience it."</p><p>Amity huffed, a hand tugging on her own tunic nervously. "Yeah, and all the near death experiences."</p><p>"Well- you got me there. But that's what gives this place charm." She smiled wider, turning fully, meeting Amity's golden eyes. "Just like all the people I've met."</p><p>"I think you're the one with the most charm." Amity answered, taking a breath. "And that's why I was avoiding you." She looked up with a guilty face. </p><p>"Because I'm charming?" Luz asked, confused. "Is it a bad thing?"</p><p>"No! Not at all! I just- you're so likable. And after you said you were leaving… I didn't know how to handle it." She shrunk into herself a bit. "Luz, I've had a hard time being super honest with you… you came crashing into my life and I was so confused on why you acted the way you did. You were so determined to be my friend even when I was awful to you because you made a few mistakes. You're so happy and hopeful and stubborn…" she covered her face with both her hands. "...You were my first real friend in a long time. And you've wanted to do nothing but help me and Willow and Gus, and because of that Im actually happy."</p><p>Luz put a hand on her forearm, giving a soft caring look that Amity couldn't see. "And you want me to stay." She smiled a bit. "Amity, I know how scary it is. And I'm gonna miss you so much! But I can't stay… I have to go home. To my Mom. I was only supposed to be gone for the summer."</p><p>The young witch uncovered her face, and hugged the one knee she still had. "I know. But it's not just- I've needed to tell you something for a while. And I've put it off because I've been so scared. But I guess… you're leaving. I can't leave it unsaid." She shifted to facing Luz, putting her hands on the humans shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I… I have… a uh…" she growled at herself in annoyance. "I really… uhm…"</p><p>"Amity…" Luz said, kind of interrupting, but shaking the girl from her flustered state. "...I know fears are so hard. But you should know that whatever it is, I'm never gonna not be your friend. I love willow and Gus, but me and you have a sort of special bond, I think." She smiled, moving her hands up and on top of the green haired girls. "At first, I just… I saw good in you. You needed help to bring it out. You're so good, Amity. You're nice, and brave, and strong, and you've been under pressure for so long I'm amazed how you haven't crumbled." Amity felt Luz's thumbs run over the backs of her hands, and she tensed, her breath leaving her.</p><p>"But that's what's so cool. Even under pressure… you can find a diamond. And I'm so glad I could help you be that." She shifted to face Amity completely, moving her hands downwards so they were holding each other, sitting in between them. "Take your time, okay? Breathe for me. You still have to let yourself not be perfect. It's okay to stutter. You can do it." </p><p>Her heart almost beat out of her chest, but she felt comforted. Luz really cared so much. Amity's emotions got the best of her, and she started chuckling, tears welling up while she looked down. "Luz-"</p><p>"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I just-" she said it quickly, but quiet enough to be mildly comforting. But Amity interrupted by moving her hands to her face, sitting up to be just a bit taller than Luz, looking down with a smile and tears dotting her eyes.</p><p>"Luz, you are so unbelievably stupid." But the tone was so loving, Luz couldn't help but open her mouth to ask what she meant, but Amity moved in quickly to kiss her, and all thoughts disappeared. </p><p>Luz's eyes closed on instinct, but her body stayed frozen, the action so unexpected. Both her and Amity could feel the others heartbeat, the intensity could kill. But their lips barely met, it was so soft…</p><p>Amity's warm, nervous hands stayed planted on Luz's cheeks, some of her fingertips curling to convey a secret message of "Please, Stay." Luz felt it, and everything clicked. All the nervous laughter, blushing, the states. The waving in the middle of class. Grom, Grudgby, the little moments of protective action she hadn't thought much about before.</p><p>But it faded away and she just smiled, pressing forward just enough, Amity pulling back right after to meet her eyes, face flushed and tears still present.</p><p>"Wow…" the human muttered, not able to quite process much other than that. Amity blushed harder, sitting back on her legs and moving her hands to rest on Luz's shoulders while a small silence grew between them.</p><p>"You… uhm… okay?" Amity managed, bubbles of regret floating up into her mind.</p><p>Luz opened and closed her mouth a few times, her face changing emotions at a strange place that Amity didn't know how to process. Eventually Luz breathed out, almost a Huff of laughter, and managed to mutter "d-define okay?"</p><p>Amity felt awful. "I'm so sorry Luz I just- Everything's been building up inside me for so long and it was just a split second instinct descision I shouldn't have done it without asking I'm so so sorry I'm so stupid-" she was gripping the girls shoulders tighter as she rambled. "-Im so bad with words I even brought a paper Incase I couldn't say it… I've liked you since… oh gosh so long- You're the one I wanted to ask to Grom, and I've been such a mess around you ever since because I've never had someone care about me like you do you're just so sweet and stupid and funny and caring and I think I fell really really hard but this was too far I'm sor-"</p><p>"Woah woah woah slow down, Amity you're gonna pass out from lack of oxygen!" Luz huffed with a smile, moving her hands onto the witch's shoulders, mirroring her grip on hers. "Amity, it's okay, breathe for me, it's okay!"</p><p>Amity wanted to dissapear, she dropped her gaze and closed her eyes, but let herself breathe, while Luz continued.</p><p>"I… I like you too. Alot. I uh… I just never imagined you'd… I mean…" Luz shrunk a bit, while amity looked up again. "I mean you're… you're Amity blight! You're amazing! You're smart, and strong, and pretty, and you're a good person… I kinda just… tried not to think about it. Cause I'm… a human? And an idiot, not technically a witch, a girl, so much below your league, y'know? I didn't want to keep dreaming and hoping." Luz gave a small smile. "I don't really… I don't know how to feel right now? My stomach is squirming. Like at Grom. But also… different?" Her face was flushing a redder tint, and small nervous chuckles escaped her mouth. "I probably sound weird."</p><p>The green haired witch smiled fondly. "I like you because you're weird. And I understand that feeling. I… I just… well now I feel so stupid." She laughed genuinely for the first time she got there. "I mean, I thought you just wouldn't like me? You're an amazing person. I've made so many mistakes? I know you've forgiven me I just- I don't know."</p><p>"We were both kinda clueless then, huh?" The human chuckled. "Wow. Just. Wow."</p><p>"Wow what?" Amity murmured, releasing one of Luz's shoulders but not willing to not be touching her somehow. "Again, I get that kiss was kinda sudden and maybe too much-"</p><p>Luz moved a hand to rub her neck. "Yeah yeah yeah that, that's exactly… uh- haha… wasn't thinking about doing it again…" the last part was so quiet Amity barely heard the first word.</p><p>"What?" She asked, confused.</p><p>She shrunk back a bit, laughing nervously. "N-nothing no just uh- uhm…" she sat up a bit again, meeting Amity's eyes and thinking about how pretty and golden they were. "I meant… I liked it… and I uh… wouldn't mind, y'know… doing it again…"</p><p>Amity blushed completely, her mind escaping her as her mouth fell open. "i-i- uh- uhm…" she eventually just squeaked and plopped her forehead onto Luz's left shoulder, trying to hide herself. "Luz-"</p><p>"Sorry…" she whispered, but smiled and wrapped her arms around Amity's shoulders to keep her close. "I just wanted to be honest."</p><p>"You're always so honest. It's the worst." But she chuckled, so Luz knew she meant it in a joking and loving way.</p><p>"Well, I don't like lying. Besides, If it gets you flustered and cute I will never stop." She laughed, rubbing the witch's back. "Take a minute, if you need. We are okay. Just breathe."</p><p>Amity was so grateful to hear that. It made her heart beat slow down and her face fade back into its normal pale color. "Thanks." She pulled back, and looked off to the side before meeting Luz's eyes again. "So… are we… uh… girlfriend's?"</p><p>"I hope so…" the human whispered, taking one of Amity's hands. "...I want to, if that's what you meant."</p><p>Amity nodded, smiling again. But it faded, as she remembered how Luz still had to go in three- well, two days now. She looked down with a sad expression. "I won't get to see you…"</p><p>"That's not entirely true!" Luz said. "I have to go home, but Eda is giving me the key so I can come back whenever. I plan on telling my mom, but I want to get settled again, y'know? I'm not leaving forever. Maybe my mom will even let me keep going to school here if I convince her! And even if not…" she cupped her new girlfriend's face to lift it up with a reassuring smile. "...Amity, I will visit. I'll come back. I promise. Infact- I would do the uh… what was it? The witches oath? I forget…" </p><p>Amity laughed, putting a hand on top of Luz's. "I won't make you. I trust you." She smiled again. "But I wanna make the most of the next two days."</p><p>"Oh of course! We could have a book club meeting! And hangout, wherever you want. Just let me know, yeah?" Luz started to stand, helping Amity up. "Want me to walk you home? I don't mind…"</p><p>"It's late, and you'd have to walk home alone. I can get home by myself. But, thanks, Luz." She pulled her in for a hug, breathing out. All her stress and worrys were gone, for the most part anyway. She was still sad she wouldn't see the girls stupid grin everyday, but knowing Luz liked her back… knowing she'd come back, made her feel so much better. </p><p>After a moment they seperated, and after a quick glance, Amity kissed Luz quickly, surprising her, and pulling away to walk away, glancing back with a smile and a light blush.</p><p>Luz smiled goofily and watched her go, disappear around the corner, and after a few minutes she snapped out of it and walked back to the owl house, smiling and so happy to finally have her feelings out. </p><p>She would make sure Amity had a great time the next two days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>